


心羽情缘（4/5）——You don't know that/天意怎知(番外6)

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [4]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	心羽情缘（4/5）——You don't know that/天意怎知(番外6)

这么多年里一直甜甜萦绕着他的、那个缥缈着松子糖清香的梦，原来是真真切切的记忆，只因为他太小，很多事情听到了也不懂，或没办法准确地跟周围的人表述，所以一直像被遮住了点睛之笔的油画，看不出个所以然，被父亲们当成了小孩子因为糖果而萌生的幻想，然后又被他自己当成了一个梦。而Sebastian，就是他如画梦境的点睛之笔。遮在记忆画布上的手终于放开，他清清楚楚地看到了缺失的那一块、那个人——十九年前，初夏清晨的阳光里，秋千架上赤裸双足的少年一身纯白，像收拢翅膀、踏着晨露而来的天使，从年幼的他手中接过那根雪蓝翅羽，因为失去双亲而充满哀伤的美丽棕眸亮起发自内心的、清澈甜美的笑，好像天堂洒落下松子糖做的星星，让彼时尚且年幼的他第一次体会到alpha血液里生俱的保护欲，当然五岁的小男孩并不懂，只是单纯地一心想要让那双漂亮的眼睛永远不再有哀伤，永远甜得像糖，因为他坚定地相信，天使就应该那样笑……

“等我长大了，会和papa一样勇敢……我保护你，不让你伤心，好不好？”

他甚至想起了自己当时奶声奶气的“誓言”。

原来这么多年，即使记忆和他开了个大玩笑，遮住了画布上最重要的一块，却同时将那一块保存得无比完好，毫无风雨痕迹。

原来这不是一见钟情的相爱，只是上帝早早为他选定的另一半，在多年后让那个人再次赤着双足，踏着晨露和玫瑰花瓣儿，手捧最初的茉莉，悄然回到他身边。

原来，“梦境”中的松子糖，是他童年就许下誓言要去给予的温暖甜蜜，是他要在那双总藏着哀伤的漂亮眼睛里点亮的、再也不会熄灭的幸福。

“Dr.Doss-Ryker？” 

因为诧异而有些迟疑的轻唤依然是惯常的温柔，却像一小股电流噼里啪啦地瞬间穿过他的大脑，让他面对一片血肉模糊举起手术刀也没抖过分毫的手，从拿到外科医师执照后第一次猛地颤了一下，幸好只是轻微的一下，那张羽毛书签还是好好握在他手里。而当他缓缓转过身，Sebastian还来不及惊讶于眼前alpha青年微微泛红的眼眶，就先注意到他手中小小的那片雪蓝。

“你……”年轻牧师的呼吸好像猛地停了一秒，白皙的脸颊忽地涌上两抹红晕，上前两步就要去够Tommy手里的物品，“给我！——”

一向温文持重的beta青年第一次露出他没见过的一面，好像被抢夺了最心爱毛线球的小猫，竖起耳朵炸着毛龇起毫无威胁的尖尖乳牙，从那秘密被窥破一般的羞恼神情，Tommy知道他一定很想赶紧拿回自己手里的书签，可即使这样，动作却不粗暴，甚至有几分小心翼翼，显然很怕不慎弄坏了。一股暖潮像早春阳光下初化的冰雪融水蜿蜒心头，他情不自禁地伸出手去，温柔地捉住那半空中挥舞的手指——可真瘦，Tommy只觉得自己握在掌心的是一束方未抽芽的玫瑰嫩枝，他当然不敢用上一丁点儿的力气，不过是堪堪一拢，若Sebastian不愿意，不费吹灰之力就可以轻易抽回自己的手；可让他悄然一惊而喜的是，年轻牧师丝毫没有那个意图。

“我给了(I did)……”他凝视着那双焦糖色的眼睛，喃喃道，“十九年前……就在这儿，在后花园，是吗？”

在微微翘起的长睫毛底下有些气恼的眼神让他觉得，对方的第一反应似乎很想立刻否定，然而或许一小部分是出于神的仆人不可言谎这一亘古戒律，年轻牧师只是瞪着他不说话。而那“大部分”的原因让Tommy的心跳陡然加快。这种时刻外科医生的职业优势简直是压倒性的——绝大多数人都越紧张就越无所适从，这位每天都数着秒针声跟死神抢人的alpha医师却恰恰相反。安静得像脱离了时间和空间的教堂里，他能清清楚楚听到自己剧烈的心跳声和Sebastian比正常急促许多的呼吸。

“对不起，Sebastian。”

按照礼节，他应该先征得对方的同意才能用教名相称。可那名字就这样脱口而出——晚了十九年。如果十九年前的清晨，他可以问一问那个小哥哥的名字然后告诉爹地他见到了Sebastian、而不是“眼睛像糖”的小天使，或许很多都会不一样，至少他不会一直以为自己只是做了一个梦。

年轻牧师似乎并没有觉得被冒犯，半晌，无声一叹，摇摇头。

“我……”他一开口，立刻意识到不能以“我那时候才五岁”来辩解——如果五岁的记忆不能做数，当然五岁的约定也不能了。这种时候，实话实说永远是最好的，就像他的beta父亲从小教导他的那样，“我那时候不知道你叫什么，也不知道你是谁，我跟我父亲说遇见了一位天使然后把圣经里的蓝羽毛给了他……”

让他意外的是，Sebastian噗地一声笑了出来，大概是被他小时候天马行空的想象力逗的。他第一次见到Sebastian对他露出毫无保留的笑容，他笑起来的时候，薄薄的嘴唇竟然是一颗心的形状，唇角都像漩着融化的蜜糖，上帝啊！Tommy感到那些糖水像山洪一般一股脑地都冲进了他心里。

“我猜他们一定不会以为那是真的。”焦糖色眼睛的beta青年笑道，“没有哪个成年人会。”

“我papa以为我是编了个故事想要糖吃……”

“为什么Ryker先生会以为你想吃糖？”

“因为我告诉他你的眼睛像松子糖，”Tommy觉得两腮有些发烫，“后来的十几年里我时不时会梦见那天的情景，梦见你，你总是那个早晨的样子，穿着一身白衣裳，像天使，人怎么能见到真的天使呢，所以我也一直你是我梦里或想象里的，可梦里总有松子糖的味道，我又知道那是的……”

Sebastian有点茫然了：“什么……糖？”他极少吃零食，英国也没有Tommy说的那种东西。

“你的气息，”Tommy有些不好意思，望着他的目光却没有游移，“清清甜甜的，有点带着松香味儿的微苦，是松子糖的味道。”

年轻牧师一下子有些不知该是气还是笑：“……别人不知道你也该知道的吧，Doctor，”他特意加重了最后一个字的发音，“Beta是没有信息素的。而且我几乎不吃糖果，也不用香水。”

“不是信息素，”Tommy的语气很柔和，眼神却有着他爹地的固执，认真地看着他说道，“也不是食物和香精味儿，就是你的气息，你换什么衣服、在哪儿、什么天气里，我都能闻见……就是做梦梦见你，我都闻得到。”

凭心而论，这甚至算不上情话，Tommy也不是那种油嘴滑舌的alpha，若换了那些人，他不但不会信，还会觉得被羞辱了，可眼前年轻医生真诚又深情的冰蓝色眼睛一下就让他毫不怀疑对方说的一定是真的，并为此羞红了脸——尽管，医学也好神学也好，这根本就解释不通。

看他久不回应，Tommy鼓起勇气主动道：“可是我现在想起来了，我、我跟你约定，我长大后会保护你，不让你伤心，你……你记得吗？”

然后他看到对方白净双颊染着的玫瑰色变得更深更艳了。Sebastian轻抿了一下嘴唇，似乎是回忆起漫长的童年少年，露出一个淡淡的、有点伤感的微笑。

“我把这支羽毛夹在爹地留下的圣经里带去了英国，它那么美，我一路都在担心它会被损坏，寄宿学校里我的导师大概看出这是我最珍视的东西吧，就请自己擅长手工的夫人将它做成一支书签，然后我一直把它放在圣经里。每天晨祷一翻开就看见它，晚上睡前做的最后一件事，是把它夹回书页。所以——”年轻牧师微微吸了了口气，似乎是想掩饰自己的羞涩，目光却是坦澈的，“是的。我记得。每一天。”

他终于鼓足勇气，仰起脸正正望住了那双蓝眼睛：“我的alpha父亲来自南方有名望的葡裔天主教家族，长辈一直反对他和一名英裔安息日教会牧师成婚，更震怒于他后来改宗，在安息日教会重领坚信礼。不但daddy不被承认，我和父亲也都是被Rodrigues家族斥逐在外的人，我想他们正是因为这个，才提前立下遗嘱把我送回英国daddy的家乡和母校。Rodrigues家族没人来参加他们的葬礼，也没有一个所谓‘家人’过问过我，没人联系过我的老师要求接我回美国过圣诞节或暑假……我在七岁那年，觉得自己是被抛弃的小孩。而你……”焦糖色双眸闪动着格外的温柔，“你并不认识我，却愿意绞尽脑汁努力安慰一个难过的孩子，甚至愿意无条件赠与你当时最宝贝的东西，那天早上，我忽然开始相信，或许我没有被爱和希望抛弃，父亲家族的城市是冰冷的，但我总记得那天早晨，林奇堡的阳光那么温暖，脚上沾的露水，都带着苹果花的甜。后来每一天，我一拿起这支羽毛，就想起那个小男孩同样颜色的漂亮眼睛，和他家乡的太阳一样暖……如果你是一个人，要在一年三百天都下雨的陌生国度努力学习长大，学习坚强，这一片小小的回忆，就意味着很多。”

他被海外宣教会派遣的服务期将满时，英国牛津市的安息日教会和他在美国的教父同时表示愿意提供他职位，牛津是他的母校，他很多同学好友也还留在当地，无疑生活条件和薪水也更优厚，但他从圣经书页中拿起那支蓝色羽毛，眼前浮现出那两抹同样明亮又温暖的色彩，还有那天早晨甜蜜的阳光和露珠……选择忽然就变得容易。

现在，当年发誓要在长大后保护他的小男孩就在面前，两人之间只有几公分的距离，甚至能闻见对方身上干净的香皂和消毒水味。这气味让他想到自己第一次找了万般合宜的借口，鼓起勇气去医院找他的场景。后来这alpha小伙儿见到他就总是特别尴尬欲言又止的样子，其实他那天刚从医院跑出来就大概猜想到了是怎么回事。今天，Tommy发现了他的秘密，他也不想让他为那件事再背负什么愧疚。于是，beta青年微微仰起头，看着他微笑：“我们第一次在医院……遇见，除了看看你的伤怎么样，我还想告诉你这些，谢谢你Tommy，”他终于不再别扭，大大方方地以名相称，“我刚来的那天听教父说你当了医生，一点儿都不意外，从小看到不幸的痛苦的人，你都会立刻卷起袖子帮助他们。”

还来不及消化一下这么多信息并为Sebastian诚挚的倾诉而惊喜，听他说到那天在医院的不和谐插曲，Tommy赶忙慌乱着解释：“那天你看见的，不是你看见的那样……不不，我是说，我没有……我从来都不会……”

一米八几的青年像孩子一样无措的样子让Sebastian好笑又有点心疼，他情不自禁伸出手，仅仅是指尖轻触到对方的手背，却像有着神奇的安抚力量，立刻就让Tommy静下来了：“嘿，别担心，我没看见什么。”他顿了顿，忽然觉得心口轻轻地紧了一下，不过还是尽量平静地说了出来，“我是说，即使……我也能理解，毕竟我们都是二十多岁的大人了，寻觅心仪的伴侣也是正当……”

“什么？不不不！”Tommy好像被他吓着了，几乎跳了起来，激动得话都说不利索了，“Sebastian，Set……你、你听我说，我、我谁也没‘寻觅’……我、我谁也没喜欢……噢不对！我喜欢了，我是说……”他挣扎了一下，似乎下了决心似的，飞快而轻柔地握住了年轻牧师的手，因为太过小心，只敢握着三根手指。

“我是说——我喜欢你，Sebastian。”

那双焦糖色的大眼睛因为这毫无预兆的告白陡然睁大了，一如十九年前，看着他递过来的巧克力有些不敢相信那般。好像透明的烟水晶做的镜子，Tommy在那对棕瞳中看到清清楚楚的自己，这让他忽然抛却所有犹疑不决，披挂上全世界的力量和勇气，他想，当年papa在战场上拿着枪守护在daddy身侧时，或许就是类似的心情。

“我喜欢你，Set。”

作为外科手术医生，他通常只有几秒钟来决定一个症状模棱两可的急诊心衰病患到底要做搭桥还是心室LVAD，这几秒就决定了一个人截然不同的命运乃至生死；从那张清秀脸脸庞上微妙变幻的表情，他也猜得到Sebastian想说什么，在对方拿童言无忌这样的话来推据之前，他必须掌握主动——现在他决定的可是自己的一生了，而他很清楚，他已经绝对不想去过没有Sebastian的一生。上帝在十九年后，用爱的神迹和一片轻盈蓝羽将他的天使重新带回他身边，可不是为了让他优柔寡断着去再次放开那人的手。

“你说的对，我们都长大了，所以，我想让你……我想请求你相信的，不是五岁的我给你的约定，而是二十四岁的我想要给你的——Sebastian，请你，允许我，让我向你证明，我能让你快乐、幸福，我愿意，用生命来保护你，再也不让你孤单或伤心，不让你一个人去面对任何事。”

Tommy看惯了文艺高手Chris从中学一年级就帮alpha同学写的那些情书，好多常引不衰的情诗典句他都会背了。就在来的路上，他一直胡思乱想着是不是得把自己的表白精心设计修饰一下，Sebastian在英国长大应该会喜欢济慈？或者莎士比亚的十四行诗？或许拉丁文《雅歌》里的句子效果更好？……然而真到了那个时刻，他却只想用最平实的真心话，诚诚实实地告诉Sebastian他的爱。

因为二十多年里，他每天都在见证着两位父亲的爱。他们从不说那些漂亮的句子，只是牢牢牵着彼此的手，踏踏实实地把平凡的日子过成诗。

那是他见过的最好最甜的爱。他想用同样的爱，来爱他的天使。

而这并不缠绵悱恻的情话，却像一片羽毛，略过在年轻牧师心头，落在最敏感的那根弦上，轻盈而温柔的触落，几不可闻的清澈音符，却像圣三一教堂华美的管风琴圣乐那般庄严圣洁，让他屏住了呼吸。

从他七岁那年，就再也没人对他说过这样的话。将他彻底弃之不顾的Rodrigues家族当然不会，就连教会寄宿学校和大学里那些待他宽和温厚的师长们也没有。他们只是鼓励他要坚强，要尽快成长，因为两位“英雄”父亲的独子不能软弱平庸。Sebastian是个乖顺又好强的孩子，他接受了自己的命运，达成了所有人的期许，继承了他beta父亲的事业，成为受人敬重的牧师，甚至和他的父亲们一样，自告奋勇到环境艰辛的异国服务。他有亲近的师长友人，即使新到这不熟悉的南方小城，也能以无可指摘的工作和温静善良的性格很快赢得所有人的拥爱，然而邻里和民众的友善，并不能让他不孤独。他甚至在每夜的默祷中忏悔，主分明福赐他圆满的学业、热爱的事业、稳定的生活，他却总不能真正的快乐，这是不是太不知足、不感恩？

他真的只是很希望有这么一个人，可以放纵他偶尔不坚强，接受他悄悄藏起来的不那么完美的小缺点，并且在他乱发脾气或掉眼泪的时候宽容而温柔地对他说：嘿，没关系的，一切都会好起来。有我呢。

他没有对任何一个人说过这心愿，甚至都不曾在祷告中对主说。可十九年前，童话中勇敢小骑士一样的alpha男孩，就这么从童年的回忆里翩翩走来，可爱的小不点儿长成英俊高大的alpha、妙手仁心的好医生，不变的是那双热烈又明净的蓝眼睛，就像一片温暖的港湾。然后，他当年的小骑士就像读懂他的心，告诉他，愿意做那个甚至不敢向上帝祈求的人。

他早已过了天真烂漫的年纪，过早失去双亲庇护使他甚至比同龄孩子成熟更早，可他到底是在一个写出了世界上最动人情诗的国度，从小听着那些精致到刻板口音底下暗藏炽烈情愫的句子长大，血管中来自英裔beta父亲的那一半没办法不在那双春日海港一般的蓝眼睛温柔注视中骤然奔涌，而对骑士和王子的浪漫幻想又深藏在骨子里。在理性和克制还没来得及发起冲锋占领阵地之前，心底最真的那个声音吹响号角，宣布胜利。于是他甚至没意识到开了口，就已经听到自己的声音，因为喜悦，因为感动，微微颤抖。

“好。”

他求的真诚坦然，他应的爽朗明澈。原来不管时事怎么变迁，爱一个人，依然就应该是这么简单又干净。

那双焦糖色的漂亮大眼睛里再次亮起他期待的那种笑，由衷甜蜜，发自内心，没有一点儿的哀伤。金红晚阳穿过老式立窗漫洒上他那头抿着薄荷水* 梳得纹丝不乱的柔亮棕发和身上宽大如羽翼的洁白法衣，让他像披着一身镀金描线和玫瑰色晕影从古典油画里走出的天使。刚刚赢得心上人爱意的年轻alpha有一瞬间恍惚的眩晕，艰难地咽了一下，嗫嚅着轻声请求：“我——我能抱抱你吗？”

本来就薄染桃晕的脸颊霎时一热，Sebastian努力掩盖着乱跳的心思，清亮如晃着春水的眼梢一挑，嗔笑道：“我还以为……一般这个时候alpha得先说点儿浪漫的情话呢。”

他新上任的男朋友耳根都红了，像个做错事的孩子，可怜兮兮地盯着他，可那眼光里又有着情人之间的爱恋和痴迷，一下就让他不忍了。

“就、就轻轻地抱一下，行吗？”好像怕他不答应，年轻医生喃喃地补充，“这、这太好了……你太好了，Set……我得抱你一下，才能相信是真的。”

回答他这傻话的，是轻柔环住了他腰际的颀长手臂。即使隔着西装外套和Sebastian的法衣罩袍，他也能清晰地感知那英格兰初夏清晨田园一般微凉舒适的体温，微裹着清涩的松子糖香气甜甜地围绕着他，几乎就那么不着声色地透入他的皮肤，从这个玫瑰色的傍晚，将一生融进他的血液和灵魂。

 

Chris在市文化中心的篮球场等了一个小时，热身做了三四遍，自己练上篮和三分都练出了一身汗，死党还是没来。借门卫室的电话打去医院，说Dr.Doss-Ryker早走了，还是踩着下班时间准点离开的，顿时气得他七窍生烟。

到底俩人情同兄弟，气了没有两秒钟，还是首先担心Tommy是不是遇到了什么麻烦或出了意外——不久前撞上大树的新闻还是他报道的呢。他赶紧问接电话的护士Dr.Doss-Ryker今天是不是有手术，得到回答说确实做了一个，Chris赶紧收了线就出去找人，连篮球服都没换。开着那辆新买不久的丰田旭日去Tommy常去的几个地方找了找都没见人，他怕Desmond叔叔和Smitty叔叔知道了着急，也不敢去家里问，在教堂那条街口停了一下想着接下来去哪儿找时，附近玩耍的几个孩子发现了他——的车。橙红色的日产车在小城很是拉风，虽然Smitty叔叔每次见了都要骂他“经济叛国”，但小男生们都觉得Chris哥哥酷极了，时常追着他的车跑。

“Chris哥哥你是来找Tommy哥哥打篮球的吧，”孩子们见坐在方向盘后面的记者还穿着球衣，指了指教堂，“Tommy哥哥在那儿呢。”

“Tommy在教堂里？！”

“是呀，我们刚在这里玩他就进去了，一直没出来呢。”

Chris火冒三丈：好啊，我满城找人，还担心着你再次“体力不支”撞上什么东西，结果你这家伙招呼也不打就躲到教堂去了！

大记者一脚油门踩到教堂院墙下，扔下车就跑了进去。

为了方便民众随时来祷告，教堂的大门直到晚祷结束前都是不锁的。正堂里这会儿没有人，Chris到通着后堂办公区的那扇门口从窗子里瞄了一眼，走廊里也不见人影，正打算在去后院找，就听见隐约传来低低的交谈，说的什么听不清，其中一个声音太轻，他不大听的出，但另一个绝对是他那好哥们儿无误。然后他听见那俩人似乎特别开心地轻声笑着。

——晾了我整个傍晚，你还笑！

怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。Chris想也没想就冲进办公区，遁着笑声的方向，一掌拍开了某个房间的门——如果不是气急败坏，平常教养良好的未来主编应当会停下来看看那房间门上的牌子；而要是看清那上写着“教区牧师办公室”，他无论如何也会礼貌地敲门获得允许才进入的。

然而那天傍晚，“如果”和“要是”都没发生。Chris冒冒失失砰地一声推开门，撞见的就是让他下巴快掉到地板上的一幕：他昨天刚刚采访过的牧师，平时整整齐齐的棕发乱蓬蓬的，脸上的表情就像alpha小男友半夜爬进卧室窗子被家长发现的omega初中生，脸蛋简直快比窗外盛开的玫瑰花还红了，两人目光相对后彼此都震惊地呆了两秒，然后年轻的牧师迅速低下头，脸几乎埋进另一个人胸膛里。

Chris的目光下意识扫上那个人的脸时，只觉得自己像拿错了剧本进错了片场的电影演员。

他的好同学、好队友、好哥们儿，Tommy Doss-Ryker……对，就是那个一直死不开窍平常见了那些眼冒桃花的omega小护士就像见了鬼似的林奇堡黄金单身alpha……此刻右臂正以爱情片男主角常见的姿势拥着身穿雪白长袍的牧师，如同中古童话里手握重剑护卫天使的骑士王子。发现是他，不禁一愣，然后脸也刷地红了，手臂却将怀里的人搂得更紧。

还上学时Chirs就作为实习记者去采访过反战冲突现场和总统大选，到底见过大场面，那俩人还慌得说不出话的时候，记者先生已经连做三个深呼吸镇定下来，迈前一步，盯着死党的眼睛，十分淡定地道出了最真诚的祝福：

“……我要做长子的教父。”

 

第二天一早，Desmond看着儿子一边给盘子里的第四片烤吐司抹厚厚的黄油和草莓酱一边兴高采烈地哼着歌，一张小太阳似的笑脸能让整个林奇堡的玫瑰都在这个早上绽放，一下子就明白了。

那朵绚丽又纯净地展开第一片花瓣儿的小花，是爱情啊。

他转身踮起脚尖，在刚好洗漱完走到他身后的丈夫腮边吻了一下，得到一个低声轻笑着落在眉心的回吻。Tommy听到动静抬起头，望着两位永远在蜜月期的父亲，微笑第一次没有了促狭的淘气，而多了一分了然。

Sebastian第一次去Tommy家吃晚饭时，其实心里有些不安。他和Doss先生可以说心性相投，相处得极融洽，Ryker先生虽每周都跟着去教堂，却并不是信徒，又生性话不多，看上去是那种传统的alpha家主，威严霸气——尽管Tommy之前跟他讲了很多自己daddy和papa的轶事，好几次逗得他前仰后合，更多的时候感动于那种可以穿越烽火甚至战胜死亡的坚贞情感，从Tommy的讲述中也能觉出Ryker先生刚毅外表之下是个善良宽厚的好丈夫好父亲，Sebastian还是有点儿担心这位家主会像多数alpha父亲那样，希望儿子找个婚后安心做全职主夫的omega或beta，至少不是做牧师这种职分繁忙又琐碎、需要伴侣做出许多牺牲和妥协的工作。让他如释重负的是，Desmond叔叔温柔笑着将他们迎进家门后，Smitty叔叔只是沉静地看了他一会儿，目光比他在教堂见到时要柔软得多，然后轻轻拍了拍他落座后局促地放在膝头的右手手背。

“我家这小子要是对你犯混、让你难过了，就来告诉我，”中年alpha家主假装严厉地扫了自家儿子一眼，却没能掩藏好眼底的笑意，“保证军法从严。”

Sebastian当然知道这是一句玩笑话。不过从那一次晚餐，到后来漫长的作为家人的日子，他很快就更清楚地相信，这两位父亲对他的爱并不是玩笑。他曾经以为那样的爱只能来自血缘，所以在遥远童年失去了，就从未期待可以重获，可是上帝不但赐给他相爱的人，更令他感恩的是，让他重新有了家人。

那晚愉快的晚餐结束后，Tommy送Sebastian回牧师宅邸。Smitty目送两个年轻人紧挨的身影消失在小路转弯处，转回厨房，从背后轻轻抽走了Desmond手里正要洗的盘子：“你今天已经很劳累了，宝贝儿，明早我和Tommy会收拾的。”

半辈子的经验让Desmond明白，这种情形下跟他的alpha争辩是没有什么用的。他顺从地放下手里的碗碟，给两个人各泡了一杯茶。Smitty喝了一口，忽然瞧着他的脸轻笑出声，Desmond莫名其妙地望向他。

“你觉不觉得啊……”他的alpha笑道，“那孩子，长相气度，都有几分像你年轻的时候呢。”

Desmond当然知道他说的是Sebastian，却依然有点意外。

“年纪大了，酒量也不行了啊，一杯就眼花？”他当丈夫是逗他玩儿，也半开玩笑的回了一句。因为是特别开心的场合，Smitty晚餐难得地喝了些红酒。

“嘿，我说的可是认真的。”搂住他的腰，alpha不服气道，“温柔耐心有礼貌，是个好心地的年轻人，而且模样生的也好，那双眼睛，像你。”

Desmond笑着软绵绵地推了他一把：“人家孩子可是望族之后，念过名校有学问有见识的，才能跟Tommy聊到一起啊！我哪里能比。”

“哪里不能比了，没人比你好，从来都没有。有学问的，Tommy的大学里也多的是啊，你看他呆了7年，谁也没喜欢；我儿子看得上的，还必须善良又漂亮，就你那个样儿的！”有的事，Smitty较真儿起来简直像回到十八岁那年刚入伍的时候，这会儿就将他抱得更紧，鼻尖在他颈窝乱蹭着，“我家Dossy最英俊，最可爱，最好心眼儿……”

Desmond任由他又蹭又抱，心比手里的热茶还暖，伸手抚摸他扣在自己肚子上的手腕：“再过两年，恐怕都要做祖父了，还说这种让人羞的话？到时候孙儿孙女都要笑话我们啦。”

他感觉到Smitty忽然静了下来。搂着他的手臂并没放开，却停下亲昵的磨蹭，低头认真望住了他。Desmond不知自己那句话说的不对了，只好小心地唤了一声：“怎么啦，Smitty？”

那张他们初识时总流露着一抹不屑和叛逆的俊脸，岁月的安暖恬淡并没磨去依然刚毅凛峻的线条，只是淡去了寒冷和尘霜，那两抹冰蓝，依旧深得像海，却早已走出凛冬，包围着他的目光有如蓝岭山宁静流淌的春涧。

“谢谢你，Dossy。”

他的眼神，郑重到近乎虔诚。Desmond有些诧异，手指指背轻轻描抚爱人的脸侧：“好好的……谢我什么呀(Thank me for what)？”

“这一切(for everything)。”

中年alpha将抚过自己脸庞的手指轻握进掌心，放到唇边逐一吻过，然后停在他的无名指上，吻了一下那枚细细的婚戒。

“我在布鲁克林的孤儿院里不曾想过将来能有个家，在钢锯岭上不敢想着战争结束时还有命，可不敢想的、不曾想的，你让我敢想了，愿意去想了，你救了我的命，给我一个家——这么好的家，这么出色的儿子，眼看着家里又要多个孩子，然后还会有一群小不点儿喊我们爷爷……这些，都是因为有了你，Desmond Doss。我不像那两个孩子，不会说文绉绉的话，不懂什么情调，这么多年我没认认真真跟你说过一声谢，可没有一天我不在心里感谢你……为这一切。”

他的手被捧在Smitty心口时，Desmond一下就想起来，当年求婚时Smitty也是这样把他的手放在自己心口，那时他的心跳的那么狂烈，自己都担心要抢救他……一转眼，他们的儿子都谈婚论嫁了。他微微仰起头，静静一笑，也像当年新婚夜，第一次在新房里迎接他的丈夫时露出的笑，两腮红扑扑，即使岁月已毫不留情地在他眼角刻下清晰痕迹，看在Smitty眼里，依然宛如他们婚礼上带着露水的玫瑰花瓣儿。

“哦，Smitty，亲爱的，”Desmond双手捧住丈夫的脸，将自己的额头轻抵上对方的，“那不是因为我，是因为我们——你和我。我们一起活过战争，我们一起，给了彼此一个家；我们一起，养育了一个令人骄傲的好孩子。你什么都不用说，你每天都在做啊，你把我爱的那么好。我每天都心怀感激，感谢上帝，感谢你。”

 

————TBC ————

* 欧美男士，尤其是卷发或微卷发的，要梳所谓背头或分头等职业形象常配的发型，通常需要发油辅助。但是发油吸尘严重，需要每天至少洗头一次才能基本满足个人清洁需要，而且容易显得油腻、廉价。五十年代后，意大利、英国和美国都生产出了新型的不含油脂水性发“油”——男士专用的hair tonic，一般译做“养发露”，最知名的品牌是Vitalis，至今畅销。这种产品作用和油性发油完全相同，但吸尘不多，好打理，非油性头发甚至无需每天洗头，让头发更柔顺光亮的同时也容易给人清爽利落的感觉，特别受年轻职业男性的青睐。养发露的缺点是由于添加某些必要化学成分，会有类似药味的奇怪味道，因此很多年轻人会配合香氛水（抿在梳子上完成最后梳理工序或使用喷雾）使用。和古龙水接近的淡香、近似花露水香和薄荷水都是比较常见的香氛水选择。


End file.
